marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl Denti (Earth-616)
; , CSA; formerly Firing Squad | Relatives = James Denti (father, deceased), Emily Denti (mother), unidentified extended family, unidentified ex-wife | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C., United States | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 210 lbs (95 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = ; with temples of WhiteCategory:White Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, special agent, security consultant | Education = MA in Psychology from Syracuse University, FBI Academy training, extensive self-training | Origin = Human. Technology-using human | PlaceOfBirth = Oskaloosa, Kansas | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Jason Pearson | First = Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 1 1993 | HistoryText = Carl Denti was a field agent for the FBI whose partner, Fred Duncan, was a member of Professor Charles Xavier's underground. Duncan would cache the technological equipment that the X-Men confiscated from alien races. After Duncan's apparent death (the circumstances of which have not been revealed), Denti inherited his caseload, and discovered that Duncan was involved with the mutant underground. Seeing the damage mutants have done without punishment, Denti took possession of some of the confiscated weapons and equipment. Calling himself the X-Cutioner, Denti began a vigilante campaign to punish mutants who had not been legally convicted for their crimes. During his assassination of the mutant criminal Tower, the X-Cutioner first encountered the X-Men and used his teleportation device to escape. Denti teleported into the X-Mansion to kill the comatose Emma Frost who was in the Med-lab. He was stopped by Cyclops and Cable. The X-Cutioner has continued his campaign against mutants, attacking the mutants Nate Grey and Rogue , and Skin on separate occasions. While working in Washington, D.C., Denti, using both identities, assisted the Punisher in protecting the pro-mutant activist Reverend James Connover from a group calling themselves the Mutant Liberation Front. These terrorists turned out to be enhanced humans with anti-mutant sentiments, and had no connection to the Mutant Liberation Front that was formerly in the employ of Stryfe. After Civil War After the Civil War, he was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = The X-Cutioner possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The X-Cutioner possesses technological weaponry, primarily of alien nature, which he uses in combat. The Shi'ar armor is possibly a variation of the armor worn by the Shi'ar operative Eric the Red. The armor grants Denti increased strength and resistance to physical attacks. The helmet of the armor is equipped with a high level scanning and computer system, capable of seeing into the infrared spectrum, measuring vital signs, and DNA analysis. The X-Cutioner also possesses other technological items, including a teleportation device of unknown origin. The full extent of the alien armament that the X-Cutioner possesses has not been revealed. | Transportation = | Weapons = The X-Cutioner wields a Shi'ar power lance as his primary weapon, which uses the mental energy of the wielder to project blasts of psionic energy, causing great damage to both organic and inorganic objects. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: X-Cutioner * Marvel Directory }} Category:Armor Users Category:Teleporters